


Asylum//collective one-shots

by Somerandomauthorrr



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom, Marble Hornets
Genre: Alcohol, Blood, Cannibalism, Generally Gross, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Medication, Multi, Mutilation, Sad, Smoking, Suicide Attempt, Vomit, angry, asylum AU, creepypasta is dead and I should be too, i’m adding what I think i’ll write, lots medium to heavy gore, mental health, what’s new?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2020-10-20 07:17:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 11,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20671448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Somerandomauthorrr/pseuds/Somerandomauthorrr
Summary: The book cover is pretty for a reason-to mask the horror it entails.Hey there,, I’m @creepynoodleheadcannons on tumblr, and here’s some one-shots from my asylum au!!





	1. Bullet

**Author's Note:**

> Listen to ‘Bullet’ by Hollywood Undead while reading this here fic
> 
> Warnings: alcohol, suicide attempt, anger, sad

“Ben?” 

“Hey there.” 

“Could you, step back?” 

“No, I don’t think I can.” 

It wasn’t hard to see what was happening. He’d been mumbling incoherently for weeks. Jeff had tried to understand what he was saying, but he never could.   
The bottle seemed empty, with about another two swallows left. The other bright orange bottle made it clear what his intentions were, but thankfully, he’d made it there before the seal was even broken.   
“Benny, could you please talk to me? I just wanna help-“ “no, but thank you. I don’t want help anymore.” He let his cold fingers slip over the neck of the bottle with a soft hum. He always liked humming, and it was usually the same few songs.   
He couldn’t believe it took him so long to realize what the new tune was.   
“Please, Ben, it’s cold as fuck, and I’m tired, just come back.”   
Jeff hesitantly stepped closer, his chapped hands stuffed in his pockets. He decided to switch tactics to try to coerce him to move back.   
“Hey, how’d you get those meds? Seems pretty hard to do these days, mind telling me how? Y’know, before you die?”   
Ben rolled his eyes slowly, eyes set on the dark ground below him. His voice was low but definitely audible.   
“I get what you’re doing, and it won’t work.” “No, I’m not trying to be all mushy, I just wanna know. For future reference. Since, y’know, you wanna die and all.” 

He flinched away when he heard his footsteps halt behind him. 

“And to think, I was so excited to lift that bottle of Jack from the main office and drink it with you. Well, seems like you’ve made up your mind, so I guess I’ll can it.” 

No response was given. 

“It was gonna be so sweet, you’ve have a fucking heart attack. We’d sit on the roof, maybe not that close to the edge, and just drink. I’d even bring up that chess board you like so much. But I guess you’ll never know.” 

No response. 

“It was gonna be cool. Guess I’ll have to bring someone else up with me, but they won’t nearly be as fun. They don’t get me like you do man.” 

No response. 

Jeff gave a loud sigh, finally caving. 

“I would’ve told you everything I wanted to say. I would’ve told you how much I loved your little spiels, and how you made me feel a little less alone in here. You’d tell me I was being fucking stupid, and I’d tell you to shut the fuck up, and we’d laugh about it. I’d tell you that you even make the nightmares seem worth it, because I get to see your pretty face the next day. But I guess you’ll never know that, since you wanna fucking die and a-“   
He choked. Jeff’s jaw tensed, and his hands were shaking.   
He didn’t know what to do. 

For once in his manic life, he wasn’t sure what to do. He always had impulses, and acted on them. If his head said to claw out a nurse’s eyes, by god did he try. When asked a question, he answered quickly and without thought. He had a plan.   
For this, he didn’t. 

“Ben, please. I-I don’t know what to do. Just fucking tell me.” He stepped closer, and didn’t see him move.   
“I don’t want to be alone anymore. Don’t you realize how fucking cold my cell is? It’s not even a fucking room. It’s just a mattress and some fucking crayons and that disgusting notepad. I’m so fucking lonely, and I know you don’t either-“ “stop. You’re being selfish.” 

Jeff stopped. He didn’t have some snappy remark or a snide comment to make. He just stopped. 

“I’m so lonely, but that’s not the hard part. It’s when I think I’m not. I sit in that cell, in the dark, for hours. I know I’ll see that moon eventually, and it’ll just be smiling at me. It’ll be fucking grinning, just like it always it, whispering. If I listen long enough, I’ll hear it talking about dad. About what I did. About how fucking stupid and worthless I am. I just want to put a bullet in my fucking head.”   
He laughed, pulling at his hair.   
“I want to die so bad.” 

Jeff inched forward, debating on whether or not touching him would be bad. Before he could think, he felt someone occupying his grasp.   
Ben was sobbing into his chest.   
“I just-I don’t want to be here. I don’t want to be anywhere. I want to die. I want to die so bad.”   
Slowly, he ran his fingers through the soft locks of his hair. Jeff simply pulled him closer, what once were the corners of his mouth pointed down. “You can’t go now. Not yet. We’re not done.” 

“I want to be! I hate this. Please, I just want to die.” 

Jeff leaned down, whispering quietly in his ear. “Just wait. I’ll fix this, Benny. I’ll fix it all.” 

They stayed like that, embracing one another on the room. Tears eventually froze on his pale clothes. Ben’s cold fingers wrapped around his chest as he coughed harshly into the material before him.   
Jeff found himself humming. He hummed the very song that led to his revelation, rocking Ben back and forth. 

_I wish that I could fly,   
Way up in the sky,   
Like a bird so high,   
Oh I might just try,  
Oh I might just die ___


	2. Lockdown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The doors are locked, and a poor staff member just so happened to be on the wrong side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Swearing, gross

The doors slammed shut with a heavy thud, echoing thunderously throughout the building. 

“Please, open the doors! I’m still in here! Please don’t leave me here, please let me out!” 

He frantically slammed his fists against the metal, creating even more noise. The surviving staff members had mostly managed to escape with minor injuries, while poor Kent was stuck inside.   
“Please, just let me out! Hurry!”   
Nobody answered. The alarms blared loudly, somewhat covering his pleas. He continuously begged for somebody to open the doors, ignoring any ounce of training he was given.   
“For the love of god, don’t leave me here!” 

The alarms cut off, as did the power.   
“Let me the fuck out!” 

His words travelled down the hallway before he had the chance to stop himself. Kent froze quickly, any air in his lungs quickly escaping.   
Red light flooded the hallways, leaving every few feet unlit. He pressed his back against the metal doors, silently praying that nobody could hear him.   
Maybe they were too busy fighting.   
Perhaps they were too far down. 

But of course, when had his luck ever run steady? 

A deep laugh echoed through the hallway. 

His eyes scanned the area, searching for any sort of hiding place. He scampered from bookshelves to desks, trying to shield himself from vision.   
Kent eventually settled on a medicine cart, curling into it.   
“Please please please just go away please just fucking go away.”   
His whispers were barely audible, yet over them, he could hear a voice. 

“I’ve waited _years_ for this.” __

_ _He knew that deep voice. That demonic tone. _ _

_ _“To think, I’ve spent years in that cell, begging for one of you dumb fucks to slip up. To finally do something so stupid, we’d have a chance to show you just how bad it is to be locked away in the most dangerous asylum known to man. And you finally did it.” _ _

_ _Jeff’s footsteps were slowly getting closer. Tears slipped down his flushed cheeks, cherry pink from the temperature drop. _ _

_ _“You finally know what it’s like to be the prey. And now, there’s nothing here to stop us.” _ _

_ _His footsteps halted suddenly. He couldn’t figure out how far he was. Maybe he changed his mind?” _ _

_ _“You’re all alone, Kenneth.” _ _

_ _The medicine cart was thrown against the wall, his body soon following. He couldn’t stop himself from whimpering as his face slammed against the concrete. _ _

_ _Jeff reached forward, grabbing a fistful of his hair. His cheeks leaked like a rusty faucet.   
“They made this place so secure, didn’t they? Did everything they could to keep us in. But they didn’t consider what would happen if little Kent got stuck here all by himself, did they?” _ _

_ _He slammed his face into the wall, bringing it right back. In the red light, he could just make out his indefinite smile.   
“Oh no, nobody ever thinks of poor little Kenneth. But don’t worry, we’ve got a friend here to keep you company.” _ _

_ _

_ _Puppet and Helen both stepped forward, their arms locked around whatever feral creature they had decided to bring. Gooey, rotted bandages were wrapped around his eyes, a thick substance leaking from his mouth. He snarled and kicked, desperate to be let loose. _ _

_ _ _Oh no.___ _ _

_ _ _ _“Be careful though…” _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _He leaned in close, whispering into his bloody ear. _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _“He’s a biter.”_ _ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments always appreciated!!


	3. Clowning Around

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sally has always hated the circus, but as we all know, nobody is safe from fear in a place like this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Implied/Referenced child abuse, panic attack, some grossness

She hated the circus. 

Uncle Jonny loved the circus. He wanted to take her whenever he visited. He loved munching on peanuts and the trapeze artists, but clowns were his favorite. 

Sally hated clowns. 

She thought she was safe here. The staff wasn’t nice, but Miss Jane was. She gave her crackers and liked her drawings and would braid her hair when she had bad nightmares. She kept her away from the scary man who didn’t have eyes and had too many tongues, and said if the smiling man ever came around to yell for help and run away. She kept her safe. 

But Miss Jane was sick. 

She didn’t know what it was, nobody would tell her. Mister Tim was in charge of her, and whenever she asked about Miss Jane, he gave her a sad smile and said she was too sick to play. He said she would be back, but to stay close. 

He left her alone to draw when the angry man with the bruises showed up. He said his name started with a B, but she had trouble remembering names. 

She had a pink crayon in her small fist, scribbling on the blank page in front of her, when the smell hit her. 

Circus peanuts. 

She gagged and whined quietly. Sally drew her knees up to her check, the crayon pressing harder onto the page. She wanted Miss Jane to come back and braid her hair while she worked on her breathing exercises. She wanted Mister Tim to take her outside to sit by the big tree. She wanted the angry man to start a fight so they had to go back to bed.   
She wanted somebody to keep the peanut smell away from her. 

After a minute, she heard the laugh. 

It sounded low and angry, almost fake. It sounded too crazy to be real-not many people laughed in here. The smiling man laughed a lot, and sometimes Miss Jane laughed when she told a funny story, but that wasn’t often. But she hadn’t heard this laugh before. 

Then she saw him. 

His shadow covered the paper, a drop of spit hitting the ripped pink drawing. The laughing never stopped, but words interrupted. 

“That’s a pretty picture.” 

Her small eyes looked up to see the tallest circus clown that she’s ever seen. His cone-shaped nose almost distracted her from the sharp, bared teeth with drool running between the crevices. His fingers danced wildly in mid-air, making incomprehensible shapes. 

Sally screamed. 

She screamed so hard tears formed in the corners of her eyes. 

The clown laughed harder, sitting down across from her. His long, claw-like fingers tapped on the table slowly as he spoke. 

“It’s pink, like cotton candy. Do you like cotton candy?” 

She screamed again, and again, and again.   
A few heads turned, somebody sighed, but nobody bothered to remember that Tim and the angry man had left.

“I love cotton candy. My name’s Laughing Jack! Can you tell me yours?” 

She hugged her knees tightly, rocking back and forth as she screamed.   
The clown, Laughing Jack, became upset. His smile faded, and his tone became sharp. 

“Tell me your name, you insolent brat.” 

Her screams only got louder, echoing through the halls. A few corridors down, you could hear the sound of frantic footsteps if you listen hard enough.   
Laughing Jack slammed his hands on the table, screaming over her. Saliva foamed at the corners of his mouth, droplets of spit flying as he yelled. 

“Shut up! Shut up you little shit!” 

Sally’s screams became loud whimpers, fingernails carving small crescents into her knees. Her tears pooled underneath her eyes and she rocked. 

“You seem like you’d make a great balloon animal. I’d love to take your intestin-“ 

The loud slap echoed through the room. 

Tim stood in shock, as did Brian. Laughing Jack was too stunned to move, his chin slick with spit. 

“Leave the kid the fuck alone, you ugly ass clown.” 

Ben glared up at the monochrome figure, his pale hand stinging from the contact, but not nearly as hurt as the clown’s face was. Dull wheezes filled the silence.  
Sally slowly uncurled as Jack turned his gaze towards the smaller man.   
“You’re just another brat. You couldn’t hurt me if you tried-“ 

Another strike. 

“Tim, take the kid and leave.”   
“Ben, I don’t think-“   
“I said take the kid and leave, not argue with me about it.” 

Tim quickly pulled Sally out of the room, talking loudly so she couldn’t hear the thumping from the other room. 

Later that night, while Tim was trying to remember how to braid, Sally started talking again. 

“I’m scared of clowns.”   
“That’s okay,” Tim responded. “He’s just a big bully, we won’t let him touch you.”   
She leaned into his touch slowly as she spoke again.   
“That boy, who coughs a lot. He’s nice.” 

Tim didn’t know him that well. He came in about two months prior and didn’t speak to anybody except Jeff. When he wasn’t in his room, he was in the corner with the window. He was always crying a dark fluid, and nobody could tell how. He was never one for confrontation, and yet, he didn’t hesitate to confront the clown. 

“Yeah, he is.”


	4. Two Sugars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Puppet wants to sit alone. He always sits alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slightly gross mentions, a lil sad

“Can I sit here?” 

“No.” 

“Why?” 

“You’ll only leave.” 

Puppet curled up against the back of the chair, his head tucked between his knees. His heels dug into the thick wood as he mumbled softly to himself. 

“What if I don’t leave?” 

“You will. They all do.” 

His neck itched. The bandages and salve didn’t do much to combat the incessant itching that pulled at his brain. He rubbed the gauze aggressively in an attempt to satisfy it. 

“You’re going to hurt yourself.” 

“They’ll just lock me in a room again. I’m not worried.” 

“Don’t you want to come out here?” 

“I feel more alone out here than I do in my room.” 

His matted hair hung over his face like a curtain, hiding the small red circles that formed from his constant scratching. His nails had been clipped the night before. The band aids were placed over his fingertips that morning. 

“What if I sat with you? Maybe you wouldn’t feel so alone.” 

“I’ll feel worse when you leave. Just go away.” 

He couldn’t seem to stop rubbing his neck. The wound screamed at him to cease, but he refused. Puppet only fell deeper into his trance-like state. He could feel blood oozing from the broken skin beneath the gauze. It wasn’t hard to cause bleeding-it had only been a few days. 

“Hey.” 

The man’s hands were soft. He pulled Puppet’s hands away from his neck with such a delicate touch he couldn’t seem to pull away.   
He looked up at the man, only to see his bright blue eyes looking down at him. 

“Your eyes glow.” “Yeah. I don’t know why. It won’t stop.” 

His soft hand cradled his cheek, flashing a small smile. He seemed relaxed, compared to Puppet’s anxious mannerism. 

“I think it looks nice. My name’s Helen.” 

He thought Helen was a girl’s name, but that was rude to tell someone. He didn’t want to be rude to somebody so sweet.   
Helen was a nice name. It sounded so much prettier than anything else he said in that place.  
“You can call me Puppet.”   
“It’s nice to meet you Puppet.” 

He finally sat down. 

Helen didn’t ask too many questions, but when he did, they weren’t about his case. He asked him about his favorite things. What kind of drinks he liked, if he wanted sugar in his tea, his favorite smell, what kind of flowers he thought were pretty, and how many times he could say ‘pineapple’ before he started laughing.   
The answer was twelve. 

Helen had a nice voice. He didn’t talk too much, he mainly listened. He always had something to say in response, but it was never pushy. He was a nice person to talk to. 

When a nurse came in to change his bandages, he didn’t ask. He simply rested his hand on Puppet’s forearm reassuringly as he rocked in place. He flinched when the gauze had detached rather forcefully, pulling at his raw skin. He reached out to Helen unintentionally, who responded by clasping his hands in his own.   
When the nurse left, it took a few moments for him to regain his composure before he spoke. 

“Do you want to know what I did?” 

“Do you want to tell me?” 

He leaned back in his chair, putting his hands in his lap. The ends of his sleeves were tightly bound by his wrapped fingers.   
“Not yet.”   
“That’s okay. I can wait.” 

When he had to be taken back to his room, the nurse said he could come back the next day and sit with Helen. He gave a small nod, trying to shield his smile. He knew he wouldn’t be back. Nobody ever was. 

Helen was sitting in the same chair. 

He had two tea cups in front of him. One was still steaming.   
“I made it just the way you like it. Two sugars, stirred clockwise.”   
Puppet let himself smile this time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments always appreciated! Thank you!   
-this will have two parts!


	5. Stirred Clockwise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Living in asylum hurts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning-blood, suicidal thoughts and attempt, sad

“Helen?” 

“Yes, Puppet?” 

“I think I like you.” 

“That’s okay.” 

Puppet sat with his warm teacup cradled between his hands, facing the window. Helen stood behind him, combing his recently washed hair.  
The restaffing had been difficult. Everybody had been scared of the new nurses, and some of them were harsh. Puppet still couldn’t shake the memory of one of them saying, ‘you’re a fucking nutcase, it’s no wonder I have to change these bandages so many times.’   
Helen was nice. He held his hands when he started to panic and took them away when he started rubbing on the bandages. At some point or another, he ended up holding napkins against the soaked gauze while a nurse ran to get another roll.   
He never berated him for it. He never made fun of him or made him feel like a coward. He simply sat with him, whispering soft assurances while they waited. 

“Helen?” 

“Yes, Puppet?” 

“That scares me.” 

“That’s okay, too.” 

The others could tell. Tim would often brush by with a slight smile when he saw them talking. Ben even cracked a grin when he saw Puppet ranting about his favorite play while Helen listened intently. When Puppet knocked over a mug and screamed at the noise, everybody left the room so Helen could comfort him.   
They knew what was happening, and it wasn’t new. 

Ben and Jeff had been the same way. Tim and Brian’s reunion had been almost as sweet, and when Toby started coming around, it added another spoonful of sugar. 

They could see it coming, and were scared of what would happen. 

“Helen?” 

“Yes, Puppet?” 

“Can I tell you about my neck?” 

“If you think you’re ready.” 

To tell the truth, he wasn’t. He knew he wouldn’t ever be. He’d spent weeks sitting in his room, arguing with himself about whether or not he should ever tell him. But he knew he should. Helen deserved honesty. He got angry when people were dishonest, but not with him.   
Never with him. 

“I tried to hang myself, again.” 

Helen sat down quickly, placing his hands on the table with his palms towards the ceiling. He always did that to non-verbally ask if he wanted to hold his hands. 

Puppet didn’t take them. 

“I-I was scared. I had been in this awkward post-death phase for so long, and I was so tired of being lonely. It was almost painful. I just wanted a friend, and when I made one, they screamed the whole time. Even the friends I made myself didn’t want to be around me.” 

Helen waited for him to pause before he tried to interject. “I don’t think that was very fair of them. You’re a lovely person, Puppet.” 

Puppet nodded quietly, picking up soon after.   
“I tied a rope to my ceiling fan, and let myself hang. It didn’t do anything. It pulled on my neck for minutes and minutes, and all that did was make me angry. If anybody deserved to die, it was me. Instead, I get stuck with too-bright eyes and greying skin, and this stupid rope-burn that won’t go away. It’s been weeks, and it’s still there.”   
He took a shaky breath in, tears rolling down his cheeks too fast to stop.   
“I want it to stop.” 

Helen took to opportunity to stand up and walk over to him. Puppet watched as he slowly enveloped him, pressing his lips to his forehead. He shook violently in his arms as sobs wracked his body.   
“Sometimes, we have to accept the pain for it to go away. You have to take a step back and say ‘this is hurting me, and this is why’ and let it happen. Existence is suffering, but over time, you can just stop existing.”   
He leaned in closer, his lips closer to his ear. 

“You can start living.” 

Puppet wondered what brought Helen to a place like this. He didn’t seem like he would be the kind of person to end up in an asylum. He seemed too sweet. 

“Helen?” 

“Yes, Puppet?” 

“Can we talk about you?” 

Helen found himself smiling, the same as he always did when Puppet was around.   
“Of course. What do you want to know?” 

“How did you get here?” 

Hesitation rendered the air stiff. He didn’t want to respond. In fact, the question frustrated him. However, he knew he shouldn’t snap. That was resorting to a level he didn’t need to be at.   
He gave a small smile. “Now isn’t the time to talk about that. I don’t know when I will, but someday, you’ll know.”   
Puppet reached for his hands.   
Normally, Helen was the one to initiate contact. He was the one to reach out.   
Helen took his hands, letting his smile slip for a moment. Tears welled up in his deep eyes, the blue resembling stained glass. His eyes were absolutely beautiful when he cried. 

“Puppet?” 

“Yes, Helen?” 

“I hate it here.” 

“That’s okay.” 

Puppet found himself cradling Helen as he cried. He couldn’t seem to compose himself. His shoulder quaked with unmatched ferocity. Even Ben found himself frowning.   
“I hate being locked in my room like some kind of animal.”   
“I know that Helen. You don’t have to come to terms with it.” He let his lips find the soft hair before him, mumbling in his ear.   
“Sometimes, pain needs to be felt.” 

Puppet didn’t have to ask. He could figure it out himself.   
Helen liked to draw. He loved to draw. His art was outstanding. He could create detailed sketches in mere minutes. And yet, the nurses discouraged him. If they caught him with a pen, they’d take it quickly. He was berated for asking for paper.   
They liked to take away whatever you enjoyed, especially if it had to do with whatever sent you there.   
One day, he stepped into the common room, and he saw Helen, but he didn’t see him. Two teacups were placed in front of him. He was hunched over a piece of blank paper, but he didn’t have a writing utensil.   
Puppet wondered when he would pull one out.   
He was about to step forward, but he stayed in the doorway to watch. 

Helen slowly bit the tip of his finger, wincing slightly as the skin broke. Once a decent amount of blood had coagulated, he slid his finger across the paper. 

Puppet stepped forward slowly, his stomach sinking with each step.   
Once he got close enough for Helen to notice, he was greeted with a smile. He frantically moved to cover the paper and his pricked finger.   
“Hi Puppet. I have tea! Two sugars, stirred clockwise.”   
His smile slipped once he realized Puppet wasn’t sitting down.   
“Puppet? Is everything-“   
He found himself buried in his chest, hands entangled in his hair. “That isn’t what I meant by letting pain be felt.” 

Helen hesitated before frantically speaking.   
“It-I-Puppet, I’m not-“ “shh, it’s okay. I’m not upset.” 

Tears started staining his shirt. 

Helen pulled himself into Puppet, fingers digging into his shirt.   
“Please, it’s not like I want to do that. I just-they won’t let me paint, and I can’t get anyone else’s, and I…I…”   
They both collapsed to the floor, a heap of tears and emotions.   
Helen couldn’t seem to stop crying, no matter how hard he tried. Puppet kissed his face periodically, reminding him that he was okay.   
He had to be.   
“I just want to leave.” 

“Helen?” 

“Yes, Puppet?” 

“I’ll get us out of here, okay.” 

“That’s okay.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments always appreciated, thank you!


	6. Christmas Eve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The holidays really inspire kindness in some.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mention of gore, a LOT of fluff!

The rec room had a new aura. 

There were tiny plastic lights lining the barred windows you couldn’t even see out of if you tried. There were trees surrounding each one, but nobody minded. Now you could see little yellow hues on the glass.   
There were paper snowflakes hanging from the ceiling with string. Some were bright pink and yellow, and you didn’t have to read the tiny signature to know who made them.   
Their were fluffy blankets on the chairs with small Christmas patterns on them, and a few deep blue ones with stars of David (she insisted they be there, for her favorite nurse and Zero).   
The tables that held chess sets were replaced with paper and crayons, and big mugs with chocolate powder in them. 

It held a certain lightness they hadn’t seen in a long time. 

Sally was sitting in the middle of the room with Ann, bouncing in place as she watched the others enter.   
Toby was the first to speak up.   
“This is…wow.”   
“Do you like it? We worked on it forever!” Sally slowly approached him, Tim and Brian standing behind her.   
He gave a crooked smile, the plastic tape crackling with the movement of his skin. “It’s nice.” 

Brian even admired the lights, the chains clanking and he reached up to touch them. “Where did you get these?”   
“The storage closet. Frankie let us use them.” Ann replied, watching everyone spread out across the room. 

Ben looked up at his company, trying to gauge his reaction.   
Though his lips were set in a line, he couldn’t help the corner of his mouth twitching up to elongate his ever present smile.   
“Come on, you like it.”   
“It’s not horrible, I’ll give her that.” He responded coolly, his arms relaxed within the restraining jacket.   
“At least enjoy it. If you can’t, at least be happy you’re not stuck in that room.” Ben nudged his arm softly, trying to ignore the way he pulled away. “Yeah, and I’m here in a straight jacket. I look like fucking Houdini if he were a psycho-“ 

Jane managed to catch his toes beneath her heel, speaking in a hushed tone. “Watch it, she’s enjoying herself.” 

And enjoying herself she was. Sally was bounding from person to person, trying to engage them in her surprise.   
Puppet ruffled her hair and went to add hot water to their mugs.   
The clown gave a low growl as she skimmed past him, upset that he couldn’t give his input.   
Jason picked her up and twirled her before dragging Zero to one of the couches to show her the multitude of blankets. She pretended not to smile.   
Tim stood with Brian at a window, staring into the depths of the forest and their illuminated reflections. 

Everyone seemed so happy. 

They all entertained themselves, either watching the displayed Christmas movie, talking to one another, or drawing while sipping cocoa. Various thanks came her way, resulting in a bright smile that seemed to dim as time went on. 

Jane was the first to notice, only responding when Ben approached her.  
“We’re all enjoying it, why is she upset?”   
“I don’t know Ben. She was so excited to show everyone, I don’t know why she’d be so sad.”   
Both watched as she sat in her chair, glancing back at the door periodically. The cup in her hands stayed stagnant, though it didn’t seem like anything was occupying it.   
“Even Jeff likes it, maybe she was expecting a better reaction?” Ben absentmindedly scratched at his face, deep in thought.   
Jane was left grasping at straws, trying desperately to find an answer. “Maybe she’s scared Dr. Kohn or Montgomery will come in and break everything up.”   
“Maybe, but she knows we won’t let that happen, right?” 

A silent whisper flooded the room, reaching each party except the anxious little girl. Everyone took a break from their festivities to look even more festive than before. Two people were sitting at the door at all times, Brian on one side and Jeff on the other for the first shift.  
The others hardly considered that this was the first time they hadn’t tried to rip each others’ throats out.   
Ann and Jane sat next to Sally every chance they got, and Liu even offered his scarf. Ben and Toby were trying to see who could make a paper snowflake without scissors the fastest. Helen asked if she wanted to draw with him. Puppet hummed quietly as he gathered pillows for their small fort being built on the floor in front of the couch. 

Sally happily went along with everything. She smiled and laughed and giggled and bounced whenever somebody was with her, but she kept looking back at the door.   
Something was drawing her attention, and the others noticed. 

They tried harder. Toby asked her if she would draw on his bandages. Ben braided her hair. Jeff told her that her snowflakes weren’t the worst he’d ever seen. Tim sang Christmas songs with her. Jane told stories and Ann acted them out. Helen and Puppet danced with her. Zero gave her a hug and patted her head while thanking her for the blanket, the most affection she’d ever received from her. Jason made her paper dolls. 

They tried and tried and tried to seem like they were enjoying themselves, that they were enjoying her company and work, but it became too much.   
Eventually, she excused herself to get her teddy bear from her room, but she never came back. 

The room erupted in small arguments.   
“We should have tried harder-“ “Ben, we drove her out, that was too much and you know it.” “Oh please, you wouldn’t know how to deal with a kid if it slapped you in your stupid face, Zero!”   
“It has to be Toby’s fault, he was practically attached to her hip.” “I was trying to cheer her up, Timothy, you just sang and walked off!” “Oh sure, blame everyone but yourself!”   
“If it’s anyone’s fault, it’s Jane’s! Her and her bright idea to overload her. I would’ve-“ “oh shut up, you sorry excuse for a clown.” 

“Hey!” 

Everyone stopped to face Ann, who was standing in the middle of the room.   
“Quit bickering like a bunch of toddlers, it’s nobody’s fault.” She took a pause, and before she could speak, Jeff cut in.   
“Okay miss nurse, then why the hell was she so upset?” 

Ann pointed to the door, raising an eyebrow. “Did anybody bother to notice the single person who didn’t show up?” 

Small footsteps echoed down the dark hallway. The steaming cup in her hands offered minimal warmth in the environment, the cold air pinching at her cheeks. With each step she grew more and more anxious, checking over her shoulder to make sure nobody was trailing her.   
As she approached the room, her stomach sank. She could hear his deep breaths, heaving loudly.   
She thought it over twice. Three times. Possibly a fourth. Sally wanted more than anything to step into the room and brighten it up, but she also wanted to run off, leaving the cup behind.   
‘No, it’s Christmas Eve! Nobody should be alone.’ She thought to herself, slowly bringing her shaking fist up to knock on the door. 

A loud growl was her answer. She squealed as she heard chains scraping against the floor, getting closer and closer by the second.   
She finally heard a raspy voice. 

“What do you want?” 

It had been so long since she’d heard his voice. The first time was when she arrived, wandering the halls at night after she found sleep unattainable.   
She learned to stay in her room that way. 

“I-I brought you something. It’s me, Sally.”   
Her voice shook with each word, the liquid in the mug splashing against the sides. 

“I don’t want it.” 

She gulped quietly, considering turning away. However, she stayed, raising her voice.   
“I made it for you. It’s hot chocolate. It might warm you up. Can I-“   
“Leave me alone! You shouldn’t be down here anyways.”   
She took a breath, slowly reaching to turn the handle. “Nobody should spend Christmas Eve alone.” 

He growled again, the chains rattling. Sally’s quaking hands pulled the door open. It took much longer than she expected, the metal proving to weigh more than a small girl could easily handle. She ended up setting down the mug, tugging for a good ten minutes before she managed to crack it open enough to slip inside.   
Once she was in, she gagged at the smell of rotten meat.   
“I told you, this isn’t a place for a kid.”   
Her eyes met the mangled form in front of her, unsure of what she was seeing. “Can I…turn on the light, please?”   
“It doesn’t matter to me, I can’t see it anyways.”   
She slowly moved towards the lamp in the corner, clicking it on. 

She wasn’t expecting him to look like this. 

His grey skin seemed pale, scratches lining his neck and jaw. His mouth hung open slightly like a scared animal, sharp teeth pointing out from beneath his chapped lips. Blackened bandages lined his eyes, thick goo oozing from the saturated gauze.   
His hair was the only think semi-normal, with hazelnut locks tossed back grossly. 

“I’m revolting, aren’t I?” 

Sally stepped forward with caution, watching him retreat towards the wall. “I think you just need a bath. When’s the last time anybody changed your bandages?” 

He turned towards her, his clawed fingers curling around his knees. “Nobody wants to get near me. They think I’ll gut them.”   
“Why would they think that?” 

He gave a pointed grin as he spoke. “Because that’s what happens to most of them.” 

She thought of Jane. Every time he came up in conversation, Sally was told to avoid him at all costs. She wanted to run out of the room and never see him again, but she didn’t see him as the voracious cannibal he was made out to be.   
She saw him as a hurt animal who’d never been taught how not to bite. 

“Are you going to try and eat me?”   
“Only if you want me to.” He chuckled slowly, head turning from side to side slowly. “Why did you come in here in the first place if you know what I am?” 

“It’s Christmas Eve! I brought you hot cocoa, if you can drink it.”   
He looked at the floor, tapping his nails against the cement floor. “I didn’t realize it was already December. I can’t tell if it’s night or day.”   
She gave a soft, pitiful smile, knowing he couldn’t see it. She stepped closer yet again, holding the mug between her palms. “Do you want it?”   
He slowly gave a nod, tilting his head up to face her.   
“Okay, I’m going to hand you a mug. I’m right in front of you. No biting or scratching, or it’ll burn you.”   
“Oh, you’re no fun.” He groaned quietly, reaching his hands out to accept her gift.   
She hesitantly extended her hands, placing the mug in his expectant grasp. “It’s not that good, but it’s pretty tasty! You might even like it.”   
He gave a small smile, a black tongue running across his teeth. 

“Sally!”   
Jane was the first to approach the door, slamming her palms against it. “Sally, are you okay?”   
Tim and Toby were close behind, followed by Ben, who was ripping off the belts around Jeff’s jacket.   
“Sally!” “We’re here Sal!” “Are you there?”   
They heard a dull thud, followed by a deep laugh.   
Jane felt her heart sink, her nails scraping against the door as she searched for the handle.   
“Hey, move!”   
Everybody backed away as Jeff walked forward, his hands free from the bonds of the jacket. They all watched as he ripped open the door, running in once it was opened.   
“Sal-“   
Nobody was expecting the sight they were met with. 

Everyone was ready to see her lying on the floor, Jack’s jaws unhinged with pieces of her flesh stuck between his teeth. Maybe to find her curled up in the corner while he crawled around trying to get to her. 

Nobody expected to see her behind him with a discarded fork, using it as a makeshift comb while he sipped cocoa. 

Jane moved to grab her before he got the chance to touch her, but Jeff stuck his arm out. “Calm down, she’s fine.” 

Sally glanced up at her new company, offering a wide smile. “Hey guys! Look, he likes the cocoa!”   
Jack gave a low nod, not facing anybody in particular.   
“I…b-but he…huh?” Jane stammered as she tried to speak, Jeff giving an amused grin. “He likes the cocoa, Janey. Isn’t that nice?” “Oh shove it. I…you’re okay? Nothing hurt?”   
“I’m fine, Miss Jane. Really. Is everything okay?” She stopped combing his hair for a minute, resulting in a stiff silence.   
“No, everything’s…fine. I’ll leave you be.”   
She offered a smile, slowly leaving the cell.   
The others followed, but Tim stayed behind to pat her head and say, “she’s just worried, you have fun.” 

Once the door was shut, they went back to talking, her small fingers detangling his thick hair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments always appreciated! Thank you and have a happy holidays!


	7. Christmas Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sally gives the best gifts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings (spoilers!!)-blood, cannibalism mentioned, violence

Nobody was quite sure how this was possible. The bright red label on the front of his cell clearly stated that nobody was allowed in or out without at least two guards to accompany them.  
And yet, here Sally was, standing outside with a small backpack filled with first aid supplies and various hygiene products. 

Jane and Frankie were the ones pulling strings. They even managed to get Jeff involved. Everybody was to remain on guard, but not to interfere. Frankie’s job was to divert attention from them to the others whenever necessary, and Jeff’s job was to be the distraction whenever called upon. 

Sally knocked quickly, her bright smile coming back. “Merry Christmas! Can I come in?”  
A familiar growl responded, a voice echoing past the door. “Leave!”  
“Jack, we talked about this last night. Can I come in?” Sally crossed her arms over her chest as she was met with silence, taking it as an invitation. She spent less time prying the door open this time before stepping inside to see Jack curled up on the bed.  
“Merry Christmas!”  
He flinched away from her voice, his head tilting up. “What do you want?”  
She crossed her arms over her chest tightly, letting out a small huff. “I’m here to help clean you up. You’ll feel better, I promise.” 

Sally didn’t really consider who she was dealing with at first. Sure, the previous night she’d managed to keep him docile, but he’d just eaten.  
And now, he was waiting on a guard brave enough to toss him his meal. 

He crawled off the mattress and towards her suddenly horrified form. 

Sally curled in on herself as she felt his nails scraping against her shins. A low growl rumbled in his chest while saliva dripped between his jagged teeth. She jumped when he squeezed her calves with two fingers, contemplating before speaking. “You seem…tender.”  
“Jack, you’re scaring me.” She backed away slowly, trying to put as much space between them as she could. “Now, stop it. I…I’m going to clean you up, and you’re going to like it!”  
She tried so hard to speak with confidence, but her fear let her voice quiver and break.  
“New bandages would be nice…” he mumbled to himself, turning towards her voice yet again.  
“Good, now I have a new outfit and some water bottles. I’m going to let you get a little cleaned up before we start.” She zipped open her backpack, holding out the promised items. 

Sally turned away from the wall once she deemed him dressed by his silence. He was struggling to get the shirt on, considering the chains were preventing him from securing it properly.  
“Here, can I help you with that?”  
“If you want to.”  
She stepped forward, humming quietly before touching him. Sally pulled off the old, shredded shirt, trying the cleaner one into place. “I want to wash your hair and face before I replace your bandages, okay?” “Whatever.” He gave a small huff in response.  
He looked much cleaner. His clothes weren’t tattered and dirty and covered in black sludge. She even considered telling him he looked normal. He had thick socks on, providing what little warmth was available in such a dark place. 

Sally dragged over the basin from the side of the room, which was mostly reserved for cleaning occasions. It hadn’t been used in a long time.  
She slowly guided him back to hover over the basin facing the ceiling as she uncapped a water bottle and a small container of soap.  
“It smells like coconut!”  
“I don’t know what that is.” 

As she slowly poured water over his head, he reacted quickly. And violent.  
He turned around to bite at her hand. 

Instead of backing away, she simply bopped his nose forcefully. “Don’t do that! You could’ve hurt me!”  
“It’s cold!”  
“Oh quit complaining, Jack. At least you’re getting a bath.” She waited for him to sit back, haphazardly pouring water over his head. 

“Do you think she’s okay?”  
“Jane, she’s fine. Shut up about it already.” 

Ann day with her knees pulled up to her chest, gnawing at her nails slowly. Jane had been trying to leave to check on her for hours, but both understood that it would draw too much attention to that end of the hospital. However, that didn’t stop her anxiety from butting in.  
“She could be hurt!” “For the love of all that’s holy, she’ll be fine. She agreed to it, and there’s a panic button in the room. She’ll be okay.” Ann moved to comfort her just before she heard two nurses talking. 

“Everybody’s accounted for, aside from the little one.”  
“Lazari? I fed her an hour ago.”  
“No, the other one. S. Williams.”  
“Oh shit, she’s always in her room, she’s probably just huddled in a corner. That, or with Arkansas.”  
“I’ll check her room, stay here with Arkansas and Mia.” 

Jane turned towards Ann, mouthing ‘do something!’ frantically.  
After a moment of hesitation, she pulled her knee up to her chest, pulling on a few of her stitches with her teeth. Small dots of blood pooled out of the freshly exposed crevice, quickly coagulating. 

“Nurse. Nurse!”  
Ann tried to stand up, quickly staggering as she moved. “Stitch. Stitch-stitch!”  
Jane stop up just as fast, yelling with her. “Her stitches popped, I think she’s having another episode!”  
Both nurses, one halfway out the door, turned towards them. “Shit Ann, did you break them again?”  
“Here, you take care of Frankenstein, I’ll get Williams.” 

Jane gulped loudly, trying to think of another way out. “But she-“ 

Before she could come up with another lie, Ann took off down the hallway with blood running off her fingertips and mouth.  
“She’s-holy fuck she really is-“  
“I think she’s heading for the East Ward!”  
Jane let out a strangled yell, curling up on the couch to elaborate her ‘breakdown’.  
“We’ll deal with Williams later, and make sure someone goes to cell 17.” Both nurses took off down the hall, another coming in to comfort Jane.  
For a small moment, she paused her screaming to let out a chuckle. 

“Is your name really Jack?”  
Her fingers ran through his damp hair, attempting to detangle whatever knots she could.  
“Those who address me by name call me EJ, but yeah, it’s Jack.” He had his knees pulled up to his chest, letting his nails scratch the surface of his clothes. Sally delicately swatted at his hands to prevent him from ruining the fabric.  
“What does the E stand for?”  
“Eyeless.”  
“Oh.”  
She tried to fill the following silence with dull humming, trying to ignore the feeling of the body beneath her hands shaking.  
“What’s it like being blind?”  
Jack hesitated before speaking, his tone thick with sarcasm. “Well, it’s not exactly peachy. I wasn’t always blind, you know. I miss my sight, just like you would.”  
Sally quickly realized that she shouldn’t have asked. She’d let her impulsive questions get in the way. Of course she did-  
“Sometimes, it’s nice.”  
Her spiral came to an abrupt halt. “It is?”  
“Yeah. I can’t see the cell, or the guards, or whatever excuse for meat they give me-“  
At the mention of food, he stopped talking. His mouth flooded with saliva, the tip of a tongue peeking out between the gaps in his teeth. Sally hadn’t seen his hands disappear beneath his shirt and shove his nails into the coarse flesh of his stomach. 

“Is it okay to rebandage your eyes now? I think your hair is a lost cause.”  
He gave a curt nod in response, slowly uncurling like a loosened knot.  
She made her footsteps loud as she dragged her backpack over, handing him a towel to remove some of the water from his head. She quickly unpackaged a roll of gauze and some tape, retrieving the towel from him and another water bottle.  
“If it hurts too much, let me know.”  
She tried to find the edge, quickly realizing that she couldn’t. It had been lost over time due to grime and whatever substance was stuck to it solidifying.  
Thankfully, she’d managed to prepare for it. 

Jeff has smuggled her one of the knives in the kitchen. 

A few years back, there was a riot. Everybody remembers, especially her. Jane dragged her into her room, locking the door and shoving a dresser in front of it. She didn’t want Sally anywhere near the danger.  
A few weeks after the incident, she learned what happened.  
Most of the weapons came from old storage rooms and the kitchen. Back then, they used to prepare food there. That was before the budget had been lost due to corruption with management. They switched to a system that delivered it once a week to be reheated.  
However, in the midst of all the chaos, some patients managed to steal and secure a few cooking utensils that could be used when needed, and Jeff had the best stash. 

When he decided to start helping her, she couldn’t pinpoint, but that didn’t matter at the moment. 

She slowly slid the edge of the blade underneath the bandages, tugging to separate the fibers of the gauze.  
“Don’t squirm, or you’ll get hurt.”  
“Whatever you say.”  
After a few minutes of pulling, she finally managed to break the bandages with a disgusting snap. She put the knife in her backpack, peeling away the soiled gauze. 

It wasn’t just a nickname, or a sick joke. 

His eye sockets had been scooped clean, only leaving shredded skin and severed fibers that were coated in some sort of tar-like substance that wouldn’t stop leaking. She choked back a gag, her stomach clenching in protest to the sight.  
“You…you’re…”  
“I’m actually eyeless, yes.”  
His lips curled into a small grin as he chuckled darkly. “I wouldn’t try to touch the sludge if I were you.”  
She took his advice wholeheartedly, wrapping her hand in the damp towel before attempting to remove as much residue as possible.  
Sally found it difficult to wipe it away, having to practically scrub it off of his sickly grey skin.  
“This is…really thick.”  
“You could say that.” 

After a good amount of time spent pouring water on the towel and scrubbing his face, she managed to minimize the amount of goo stuck on his face.  
“I’m going to bandage this now, so don’t move around too much.” “Hurry up, my eye sockets are getting cold.” He joked, flashing another toothy grin. 

As she started to wrap his face, she accidentally got some of the gauze stuck in his eye-hole. She tried to pull it out delicately, but it only stuck more as the black pus pulled back.  
“I’ll have to cut this piece off, it’s all tangled up.”  
Sally pulled the knife out again, holding out the gauze roll to separate it from the drenched section.  
She wasn’t prepared for the ease of severing clean gauze.  
The knife moved too quickly for her to keep a good grip, slipping from her hand and slicing her palm. It clattered against the floor as she stepped back, blood quickly pooling in her palm. 

His nose caught it before he could ask what happened.  
The metallic scent swirled through his nostrils, the only thing he could detect anymore. Saliva spilled past his lips and dripped onto the floor. His vocabulary was temporarily stunted as he stepped closer to her bleeding hand. 

Word spread through the cells quickly after the episode with Ann. She was currently locked in her room with a nurse inside. Jane was sitting in her own, listening to every word the nurses exchanged with the utmost attention.  
Things had been relatively quiet, but as the day went on, she began to worry. It shouldn't take this much time to deal with him, but then again, he hadn’t felt daylight in years. They treated him like an animal, the only person he spoke to being Dr. Montgomery.  
Sally was dead set on providing him care and attention.  
The nurses began to stir as they realized Sally had been missing for most of the day. After Ann had led them on a goose chase through the halls of the building and broke a few windows, they had mostly forgotten about it.  
But that serenity was gone.  
“I’m going to find Williams, and for the love of god, somebody go to cell 17. He hasn’t been fed since yesterday.”  
Footsteps clicked down the hall for a few seconds before a loud bang made Jane squeak with surprise. 

“I’ll fucking kill you!” 

She knew the voice, she knew the tone. Another distraction was in place, whether intentional or just well-timed. Jeff and Brian were fighting at the end of the corridor, and that took at least four guards and four to six nurses to handle.  
However, something had been prodding at her subconscious since that morning. 

Why was cell 17 so familiar? 

“Oh my god, Ann!” 

“Jack?” 

Sally was backed against the wall, her eyes full of tears. The blood from her hand made a trail wherever she went, no matter how hard she pressed the gauze to it. However, the pain was only secondary to her fear.  
Jack was on all fours in front of her, his eyes leaking quickly and his teeth bared. He looked like a hungry wolf ready to start shredding.  
“Jack, please, it’s me-“  
He didn’t respond with words, but rather a loud growl. Saliva was spilling from his mouth at an alarming rate, pooling on the floor below him as he stepped closer to her trembling form.  
Sally wanted to hit the panic button, but she wasn’t quite tall enough to reach it, especially with her hands clasped together so tightly. She let herself cry as she cornered herself unintentionally trying to get as far from him as possible.  
This was a mistake. He wasn’t really a monster, he just looked like one right now. He was just really hungry, and she was the closest thing to him. Jack didn’t want to kill her, he just needed a meal.  
He drew closer by the second, fluids mixing together to make a disgusting concoction she didn’t want to look at.  
His nails were scraping the floor with a high pitched screech as his tongues lapped up his spit like a starving hyena.  
“P-please, I’ll go, and get somebody to bring you food. Jack, please don’t-“  
He jerked himself forward another few inches, resulting in a hiccuping squeak. “Jack, please.“ 

The door was wedged open. 

Sally tried to move slowly towards the door but was stopped by the offending predator before her. His fresh clothes were now scuffed by the dirty floor as he drug himself towards her, his jaw lowering to prepare. 

In a moment of grace, somebody tossed a rather large slab of meat towards him, hitting him directly in the face. 

Sally took the opportunity to grab her bag and dashed out of the cell, pushing the door shut with her savior. 

Jane and Ann were staring down at her, Ben standing next to them. She collapsed into Jane’s arms without hesitation, letting her tears soak their assigned garments.  
“Sally, dear god, what happened?”  
She shook her head quickly, offering her hand as an explanation.  
Ben was the one to pull away the towel, grimacing as she hiccuped.  
“That’s deep, it needs stitches.” His cold hands pressed the towel back on, rubbing her shoulder comfortingly. “You’re lucky you got out of there.”  
Sally let herself nod, looking up at Jane. 

“I’m sorry.” 

“Hey, it’s not your fault. You were just trying to be nice. This isn’t on you sweet girl.” She pressed a light kiss on her forehead, concern etched into her features. “I was scared half to death the whole day. You’re never going back in there alone, and I’d like it if you never went back again-“  
Sally slammed back into her, sobbing just as hard as before. “He-he didn’t-mean to-“  
“Hey, calm down sweetheart. You’ll be okay.” Ann took her hand in her own, rubbing her arm with the other. “Let’s go back to my cell and take care of this, hm? All of the nurses are trying to pry Jeff and Brian apart right now.” 

The three of them managed to get her back to the room, Ben standing at the door while Ann tried to clean and stitch her new wound. 

“Merry Christmas Sally, I’m so sorry this had to happen.” 

She looked up at the two women, trying her best to give a teary smile. “Merry Christmas.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments appreciated always! Thank you and happy holidays!


	8. Secure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There are far worse places than the cell that holds them.

“I need your help.” 

Tim’s jaw could probably be heard hitting the floor three hallways down. He let his mouth hang open for a moment before allowing himself to dissolve into a fit of unrestrained laughter. His lungs clenched between outbursts as he wheezed with each breath. 

“You? You want my help? With what, exactly? Finding another way to stab another hole through Brian’s hand?” 

“I’m serious, Tim. I wouldn’t be asking if I wasn’t.” 

His tone managed to silence his laughter. He coughed shortly, clearing his throat to speak. “Why the fuck would I ever help you?” His words were accompanied by a deep sneer, arms crossed tightly over his chest. 

“I know you don’t want to help, but trust me, you’ll need to.” He turned his head towards each exit, leaning in towards Tim before speaking.   
“I need you to keep me here.” 

“Jeff, please be offended when I say if anybody deserves to get sent to the electric chair, it’s you. I’m not helping you with shit-“ 

“Would you please shut up and listen?” He snapped, arms tugging at their confines. “Listen, I know we thought this place was the worst there was before the firing squad, but it gets worse. I need you to help me stay here, and you’re the only one he’ll listen to. One more fight this month, and I’m out-“ 

Tim pushed himself away from the table, letting the chair scratch harshly against the floor. “I’m not helping you stay here just so you can continue to make the rest of us suffer with your incessant fighting. Maybe, I know this sounds crazy, maybe you could just stop trying to kill the man, and then you wouldn’t need my help to fake your sanity? I don’t care either way, but please shut the fuck up.” 

He stood up slowly, offering a condescending smile as he turned to walk away. 

“You’ll lose him, too. It won’t just be me. Once they see how dangerous he really is, he’ll be gone. Forever.” 

Tim hesitated at the door before storming out. 

“You know, he’s not lying.” 

Tim watched his cold, shaking hands move across the board, placing his pawn delicately. Checkmate was certain and in his favor. 

“Oh please, he’s just trying to save his own ass from another max-security prison. Wait, maybe he really is afraid of dying. Either way, he’s definitely not honestly certain of something else out there.” 

“There is. I’ve seen it.” 

He knocked over his rook and the pawn it was replacing once he digested the statement, coughing lightly as he moved to fix his mistake. “Come on Ben, I’m not stupid.” 

“I never said you were.” He quietly moved his bishop with a relaxed look to his eyes, most likely from the obscene amount of sedatives he required. 

“Okay, fine. Tell me why I should listen to such a maniac.” 

Ben flinched at the last word, rolling his eyes slowly. “I saw it a few years before I came here. I was studying Psych, and my professor wanted me to tour his ‘job’ with him for extra credit. That place still gives me nightmares.”   
He kept his dark eyes set on the board before him as he spoke with uncertainty.   
“You’ve heard of the SCP foundation, right?” 

Tim let himself laugh, arms crossed tightly. “Yeah, but nothing about it really stands as truthful. I heard it’s just another government filing cabinet.” 

“It’s real, and we’re all in danger of being transferred.” 

Tim tried to keep his facade up, he really did, but the veneer was cracking. “What did you see?” 

“I wasn’t supposed to see anything. I was just supposed to talk to one of the doctors who worked there, but I got a little too interested. I stole my professor’s keycard.”   
He swallowed harshly with another piece moving by his manipulation.   
“I told him I was leaving, but stayed behind. It took me half an hour to get down to the sub-levels. If you think this asylum is bad, just wait until you see the inside of the foundation. It’s every murderer’s worst nightmare. You’re treated like an animal in there, locked in huge cages with no contact to the outside world. I saw a few people in there, too. You’re only kept alive to be studied and subdued. You’d wish to be beaten in there.”   
He shuddered visibly, taking a break before attempting to touch the chessboard.   
“I saw what they did to a Truculent class ‘object’. I don’t think I’ve ever seen such thick chains. And the burns-“   
His fingers found their way up to his scalp, tugging at the matted gold strands.   
“I even saw Smile.” 

“Ben, calm down. You’re no help when you’re like this.” 

His hands slammed on the table as he rocked slowly. “You can’t let them go. One more violent display and they’ll be transferred, both of them. They’ll never get out of there alive, and you’ll never see Brian again. Is that what you want? Just to prove a point?! You want to see him shipped off like an object to a menagerie? Huh?” 

Tim jumped back as his voice got louder, shaking his head frantically. “N-No!” 

“Then fucking listen.” 

Tim watched as his bloody fingertips moved his bishop once more, standing from the table. 

“Checkmate.” 

He found his way to Brian’s cell later that night.   
It was obvious he’d already been sedated by the far-off look in his eye. He remained cuffed to his bed, the locks reinforced. 

“Brian?” 

His eyes met the dazed pair finding their way to him lazily, a relaxed smile emerging. “Hey there Tim-Man, I hoped I would see you today.” 

He let himself laugh before shutting the door just enough to keep things private without triggering the alarm. 

“Look, we have to talk about something, can you understand me enough to remember what I say?” 

Brian’s smile dropped, eyes wide. “Of course, is everything okay? Are you okay? Was it that fucking smiling mutt-“ 

“Calm down, please. He didn’t do anything, but this is about him.” He took a seat next to him on the bed, taking up what little room was left on the small mattress. 

“You can’t keep fighting him, not anymore.” He let his hand slowly creep towards his immobilized arm, enjoying the warmth of contact. 

“It’s not like I want to, Tim, but you know I can’t promise that. Rats like him need to be shoved into the ground at any given chance.” He let his gaze wander to the wall, hardening slowly. “He’s lucky I haven’t reached my hand down his throat and ripped his guts out through his mouth-“ 

“It’s that kind of talk that’ll get you in trouble. You understand that this is by far the best place to be, right?” He tried to speak calmly to keep Brian docile, but he was beginning to panic. 

“It’s horrible, but next stop is prison, or maybe death row. Either way, better than here-“ 

“No, Brian. After this, you get sent off somewhere and won’t ever be let out. They’ll lock you up like they did to Jeff’s dog, remember him?” 

Brian’s lips melted into a sneer. “I remember that mutt. It deserved what it got.” 

“He wasn’t put down, Bri. He was transferred to a facility worse than this one. Ben’s seen him. You’re better off here.” He tightened his grip on his arm, words squished together. “Please, you have to calm down, you can’t let yourself be transferred.” 

He tried to pull away from his hand, tugging against the metal cuffs. “I can’t, Tim, I can’t! I don’t need to, not while It is still out there, and we both know he’s using that-that insect of a man to get to us! I have to put him down, I’m not going to calm down!” 

Tim lowered his voice, quivering as he spoke to him. “Brian, please, just stay as far away from him as you can, and he’ll do the same. It’s okay, It’s not here, and you’re safe here. Please, just stay away from him, and relax.” 

“I can’t avoid him, he’ll find me. He’ll find us all.” 

Tim sighed heavily, planting a small kiss on his forehead. He didn’t want to do this, he really didn’t, but he didn’t see himself having any other choice. 

“Brian, you have to calm down. Be quiet, or He’ll hear you.” 

Brian let his eyes lock onto the door, chest heaving as he choked back his words. 

Tim slowly stepped out, trying not to look at him. Once he slammed his door shut, he let out a throat-shredding scream. 

He ran to the corner before Brian started yelling, pulling at his cuffs and screeching. Tim covered his ears as he tried to drown out the sounds of his only true companion begging for someone to let him out so he could finally finish it. He could stop it with his bare, bloody hands. Footsteps closed it quickly, giving Tim enough of a cover to run off with a hand over his mouth to muffle his sobs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are always appreciated! Thank you!


	9. Contain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danger feels worse when it’s your head on the block.

Sally hadn’t been this distraught in weeks. 

First, she had to listen to Brian scream until enough nurses could hold him down to be sedated.  
Then, she had to pretend she didn’t hear crying down the hall when Tim found himself guilty.  
And now, she had to act like she didn’t want to cry after overhearing Frankie talking to another nurse. 

“Are you sure it’s next week? They can’t postpone?” 

“Absolutely not, the foundation wants them now, and that’s the latest we can do. Evaluations will be over the next few days, and considering your, ahem, conflict of interest, you can’t conduct any, Fran.” 

“But Val, you know this is the best place for them-“ 

“Frankie, it’s not my choice. After what happened to Kent they don’t want to chance another incident, so they’re getting rid of the violent patients that would be especially threatening if allowed outside. Now do yourself a favor and get your affairs in order with cell 17.” 

Sally managed to scurry off to her room before Val could catch her, hand clamped over her mouth to muffle any sound that could come out. 

“Jane, can you do me a favor?” 

“Of course, sweet pea. What’s happening?” 

Sally leaned with Jane’s hands, letting her delicate fingers detangle the knots within her kept hair. She took a moment to regain herself, attempting to speak. 

“I need to get into cell 17 again, and this time I need Helen with me.” 

Jane’s hands pulled away. Sally turned to face her deep-scowl, admiring how her skin pulled with her expression.  
“Absolutely not. You aren’t going anywhere near him again, especially not with Helen.”  
“But Jane, I need to talk to him! He’s getting sent away if I don’t!”  
“Good.” She scoffed lightly, failing to mask her disgust. “It’s better for all of us if he’s gone.”  
Sally felt her cheeks heat up.  
“Jane, he can’t go! He’s just scared and hungry, and he’s handling it badly. If they take him away, he could be hurt!”  
“No, Sally! I’m not going to let you get eaten by some cannibalistic freak-“  
Sally leapt off the still couch, fists thrusting against her thighs. “He’s not a freak! And he doesn’t deserve to be treated like one!” 

Jane wasn’t fast enough to stop her. “Sally, wait!” 

It was early. Helen knew he’d be sent back to solitary if he was caught out of his room, with a child no less. He still wasn’t sure how some extra drawing paper managed to convince him to accompany her.  
“Why am I here?”  
“Because he’ll listen to you, you have a very calm voice.”  
Her tiny backpack stayed snug against her tiny body. She slowly padded towards the cell door, taking a deep breath before touching the handle. “Hold your breath at first, it’s worse than you think.”  
Helen watched as she managed to slowly open the door, placing a piece of tape over the sensor.  
She was smart for such a young kid. 

“Jack? It’s me, and I brought Helen-“ 

“Get the fuck out.” 

His voice echoed across the small room, the crackling of chains enacting from the corner.  
Helen had never seen his room, let alone him without his face bonded.  
“This is important! Can you please listen? I even brought you a dead mouse!” 

“…toss it to me.” 

Sally slowly pulled a mouse carcass from her bag, tossing it in his direction before stepping back. 

“Now, you need to listen, and Helen’s going to tell you what’s happening.” 

Helen let himself sigh quietly, rolling his eyes in the dark. Of course he was aware of the upcoming evaluations, but he would rather have him sent off and away from Puppet. Of course, the little girl wouldn’t have that. 

“You have to pass your eval or you’re getting transferred.” 

“To where? A graveyard? Get lost-“ 

“The SCP foundation.” 

Silence clouded the air. You could hear his ragged breaths if you listened long enough. 

“How much of a threat?” 

“You’d probably be placed as a Keter class object, so you’re absolutely fucked unless you can convince the staff you’ve improved.” Helen backed up towards the door, keeping as close of an eye on Sally as he could. 

“Please, Jack, you don’t deserve to be locked away and tested on like some lab rat. You just have to lie a little bit and not bite anyone.”  
Sally stepped towards him slowly, waiting for him to strike. 

When he didn’t, she reached out her hand.  
“Please?” 

Jack slowly let his clawed hand meet hers, feeling her warm, pulsing skin against his frigid flesh. 

“I’ll try, pumpkin.” 

“Sally, you understand how stupid that was, right? I can’t even begin to explain how easily you could have died! You were reckless and made a very, very poor decision.”  
Jane paced back and forth, ignoring the bickering whines of everybody else in the common room waiting for their turn to lie to the staff. 

“But Jane, I just wanted him to know! He deserves that much! How would you feel if nobody told you, huh? You’d be gone!” She crossed her arms tightly over her chest, avoiding the glaring eyes above her. 

“I’m not an animal like he is, Sal. He’s dangerous, and he needs to be-“ 

“No, no he doesn’t. Could you stop acting like I’m stupid?” She stood up quickly, stamping her small foot. “I understand more than you think, and I’m not willing to let E.J. die just because you’re too prideful to admit he’s a person, too!” 

Jeff found himself smiling wider, letting out a rough laugh. “There you go pipsqueak!” 

Jane struggled to find a retort, watching as she marched across the room to sit next to Ben. He shrugged lightly, returning his attention to the window. 

The alarms hadn’t been active in months. 

The last time they were woken up by the alarms, it had been because one of the windows in Brian’s room was broken.  
Everybody lined up in the hallway, many of the patients arguing and complaining about being woken up so harshly. 

“Alright nut jobs, if your name is called, please step forward.” 

Everybody was horrified by this list, but nobody could say they were surprised.  
The evaluations weren’t good. The doctors made a point of antagonizing each patient while they interviewed them. It was as if they were trying to get rid of everyone.  
They probably were. 

Eyes darted around as papers were shuffled, Jeff’s snide remarks snuffed out by fear. 

“Thomas.” 

Brian groaned lightly, trying to ignore Tim’s hand reaching out for his shoulder before he was promptly berated. 

“Woods.” 

Nobody was surprised, not even him. And yet, the slip of his manic smile said enough. 

“Symanski.” 

Nobody had really heard the name. If they had, it had been years since he’d been out for it to be used. Usually the nurses just called him ‘17’. Jack’s shackles rang out against the tile floor.  
Jane sighed quietly in relief, trying to avoid Sally’s upset gaze. 

“And last but not least, sadly…” 

Everybody held their breath. A few prayed. Nobody spoke. 

“Williams.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments, as always, appreciated. Thank you for reading!


End file.
